A Score to Settle
by Captain2822
Summary: To keep business relations strong, Bruce Wayne holds a formal party at his mansion, inviting Emmet and Lucy to join for a date night. However, a certain spaceship captain and his friends have a bone to pick with Batman, and Emmet finds he might have to step in to keep the peace. Contains spoilers for the movie. Rated T for very brief and mild violence.


A Score to Settle

_This is a rather unusual thing for me, writing anything that has to do with Lego or Batman. But I liked the movie, and the number of stories in this fandom are few, so I figured I might as well contribute and write this while the idea is still in my head._

**(Update)**_ Just a few minor error corrections, not much else._

_I also would like to thank all of those who faved this and left a comment. I appreciate your support, and I'm glad to see you like this story._

* * *

**-Wayne Manor, 9:43 P.M.**

On a cool, summer's night, a party was being held at Bruce Wayne's mansion. It seemed rather unusual, considering the millionaire's alter ego was a rather dark character. But as a business man, Bruce Wayne had to keep up appearances. He had invited many people, ranging from large business tycoons to rather ordinary seeming individuals. Some of which were not who they appeared to be.

But as people filed in through the front door, there were three particular figures, who happened to be uninvited, that were watching from a distance. They observed the line at the door, wondering if they could somehow get in without causing too much trouble.

"Yep, this is the place." The one on the far left murmured. "it definitely looks like the right kind of house for a guy this rich."

The man in the middle nodded "Getting through this crowd might slow us down, but it won't be enough to stop us."

"So you're sure you want to do this tonight?" the one on the left asked. "for all we know, all his super hero friends could be here. So if things get ugly…"

The figure in the middle turned, looking his partner in the eye "Hey, you know we're short on time. Besides, there's no way I'm letting this guy off easy after what he did."

The figure on the right, by far the largest and most noticeable, took a second to give his own input with a series of growls.

"GRaagh." He said "rauugh raah raggh graaah!"

The man in the middle nodded, giving his friend a knowing look.

"You said it Chewie," he replied "come on, let's go."

* * *

Inside the mansion, the party was in full swing. A band played somewhere off to the side, while the people around talked, laughed, ate cake, and other things. As one might expect for a party with important business figures, it was a rather formal meeting, with rather fancy suits and dresses dominating the room.

For a certain person in the room named Emmet, it was almost _too _fancy; not only for a guy like him, but for the host of the party, Bruce Wayne. But just about the entire world better knew him as Batman. Even in the short amount of time Emmet knew Batman personally, it just didn't seem his style to throw a formal gathering like this.

As for himself, Emmet was certainly out of his comfort zone. As he gently pushed through the crowd, the tuxedo he was dressed in felt so unnatural. It was stiffer than his normal everyday attire he wore to work. And the fact that it was brand new didn't help much either. Emmet didn't own many suits to begin with, not really having any reasons to wear one.

Then there was the party; Emmet had no idea who any of these people were. He looked around and couldn't see anyone he recognized. From what he had been told, they were rather important businesspeople. It would certainly explain why he see couldn't see anyone he knew. This was causing Emmet to wonder why he had agreed to come to such a party. Batman had invited him and his new girlfriend Lucy, previously known as Wyldstyle, only a week ago.

Truth be told, he had been rather excited at first, since he had hardly ever been invited to such an event before. He and Lucy had agreed to meet up at the party when it started. But now that he was here, Emmet wasn't so sure what to do. He had done nothing but wander around alone for the last fifteen minutes. He had hoped to find Lucy or Batman by now, but he had no such luck. And he doubted he'd find any of his other friends here tonight. He doubted they would enjoy a party like this. Even if they had come, Emmet probably would have found them by now; people like Metalbeard, Benny and Unikitty would have stood out from this crowd.

As he walked, he bumped into a woman rather hard. As he stumbled back a ways, the woman he had collided with fell. It was the timely intervention on her escort's part that stopped her from landing on the floor. The man glared at Emmet as he held her.

"Watch where you're going." He snarled.

Emmet found his footing, feeling rather embarrassed, "Sorry," he mumbled "just trying to get through."

He moved on quickly, trying to ignore the glares that were shot in his direction. Now he only felt more awkward.

"Lucy, Batman, where are you?" he whispered to himself as he looked.

He turned his head every direction once again before he finally spotted someone. It was Batman, known as Bruce Wayne at the moment, standing off to the side a short distance away. He was by the punch bowl, a glass in his hand as he greeted people who walked by. A smile of relief stretching across his face, he made his way over, inching through the crowd carefully.

"Hey Bruce!" he said cheerfully as he approached. "nice party you have here."

Bruce looked at Emmet, his face falling into an expression of confusion.

"Oh, hello," he replied uncertainly. "I'm sorry, but…do I know you?"

Emmet blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say. "Wait, you don't remember me?"

Bruce shook his head "No, can't say I do."

Now Emmet was starting to feel like an idiot "You mean that even after all that happened you can't-"

"Emmet, calm down, I was kidding."

Emmet paused once again "Huh?"

"I was just messing with you, smart guy." Bruce said with an expression that looked halfway between amused and exasperated.

"Oh," Emmet said sheepishly "sorry, I'm bad at catching stuff like that."

Bruce simply shrugged "Oh well. How are you holding up?"

"Alright, I guess," Emmet looked back to the crowd "this is pretty new for me."

Bruce nodded. "So where's Lucy?"

Emmet sighed "I dunno. I've been looking for her ever since I got here, but I haven't seen her."

Bruce's mouth turned downward "That's weird. Maybe she's just running a little late."

"Maybe." Emmet turned. "so do you do this kind of stuff often?"

"Yeah. Being CEO of a large company, it's kinda mandatory" Bruce grimaced "It gets boring, though."

Emmet could imagine. The two of them looked around at the party guests, not really sure what to speak about next. Emmet was certainly an outgoing person, but Bruce was a different story. The super hero in disguise could talk to people, but sometimes it was hard for Emmet to figure out what the guy was thinking.

"Sooo," he began awkwardly. "Anything new with you?"

Bruce shook his head "Nothing out of the ordinary. Business is still good, but it seems like everything's gotten quiet after the whole Takos Tuesday incident. Almost a little too quiet..."

Emmet nodded in understanding. The millionaire did have a point; after President Business' defection, it seemed that everything was even more laid back than it had been before. Of course, there was the entire Duplo aliens thing, but that was another story…

"Of course," Bruce continued, bringing Emmet out of his thoughts "things have been a bit different since Lucy and I stopped going out."

Emmet's mouth went tight. This was always an awkward subject for him, especially when he was discussing it with Lucy's ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah…" Emmet cleared his throat "sorry about that."

Bruce shrugged it off "Don't be. There's plenty of other girls out there that are interested."

That was certainly true.

"What about you?" Bruce asked, turning to Emmet.

Emmet shook his head "Well, other than being a master builder now, not much. I still have my job with Bricksburg construction. Right now, we've been contracted to rebuild Cloud Cuckoo land."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "A bunch of by-the-book construction workers building a land of randomness? How's that working out?"

"There's some…delays. Some of them are adjusting slower than others." Emmet admitted "It might take a little longer than our usual jobs, but we'll get it done."

"I see. That's good to hear," Bruce grimaced "though I still hate that place."

Emmet couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit. He was about to speak again when another voice beat him to it.

"Hope you fellas don't mind if we interrupt." It spoke.

Both Emmet and Bruce turned to find three figures emerging from the crowd. They were getting quite a few stares from the party goers, and it wasn't hard to see why. Their clothes contrasted significantly from the formal attire, one of them sporting a vest, boots and what appeared to be a holstered gun. Another one had a blue shirt and cape with a golden inside. The third didn't have anything on but a bandolier and lots of hair.

Emmet had trouble figuring out where he had seen these guys before. But he quickly remembered the brief moment when a spaceship had flown next to Metalbeard's pirate ship. And how Batman had stolen their hyperdrive…

_Uh oh. _Emmet thought to himself.

Fortunately, Bruce kept his cool. "Evening gentlemen. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the man in the vest said. "you owe us a hyperdrive."

"Oh really?" Bruce asked with a raised brow. "Why's that?"

The man in the vest rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. I know that you're-"

Bruce realized what was coming and moved quickly, placing a hand over the man's mouth.

"Quiet!" Bruce whispered harshly "don't blow my cover!"

The wookiee growled angrily, grabbing Bruce and shoving him away. He hit the punch table, creating a rather loud noise that gained the attention of more people. With a wince, Emmet leaned down and helped Bruce back to his feet

"Bruce, everyone knows who you are. Heck, we're from another galaxy, and even we know who you are!" The caped one said "here, watch."

The blue-cape man turned, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Hey!" he shouted to get everyone's attention. "Does anyone here not know Bruce Wayne is Batman?"

The room went silent as everyone waited, listening for an answer. They exchanged glances, but no one said anything. Finally, a response came in the form of a man named Hal Jordan.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" he exclaimed "Bruce Wayne is Batman!? That's insane! Who would've guessed that?"

Nearby, Clark Kent slapped a palm to his face and shook his head.

The blue-cape man turned back around "Well, there's one." He said with a shrug.

Bruce grit his teeth and growled in fury, looking fully ready to kill someone. Emmet looked at his friend nervously, unsure of what an angry Batman would do. He decided that something had to be done.

"Uh, yeah, we saw you that one time, right?" Emmet said as he stepped forward. "I'm Emmet. I think I caught that your name is Ham, right?"

"It's Han!" he spat, rounding on Emmet.

From behind him, the blue-cape man stepped into view with a suave grin. "I'm Lando! Lando Calrissian. The Wookiee is Chewbacca."

Chewbacca gave a growl of greeting, prompting Han shake his head in frustration.

"Quit giving us the roundabout, we don't have all night!" Han snapped. "You stole our hyperdrive."

Bruce scowled. "The situation called for it. Lord Business was going to destroy everything, we needed a hyperdrive and you guys came along. It wasn't like I did it for fun."

"No?" Han asked sarcastically "Well your little stunt got us trapped in a giant slug for three days, good reason or not! We're lucky to be alive right now! So the very least you can do to repay us is give me my hyperdrive back!"

"I don't have it anymore!" Bruce shot back "It's gone, okay!? We lost it when we snuck into Business's tower. And unless you expect me to conjure another one out of thin air, I can't help you!"

"You're a millionaire super hero! Figure something out!" Han retorted.

From out of the crowd, an older man approached them.

"Is something wrong, master Bruce?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle, Alfred." Bruce answered.

The butler nodded, disappearing into the crowd once again.

Bruce watched Alfred go before he narrowed his eyes at Han "You honestly think you can waltz into my home and order me around?"

"You came aboard my ship and then stole from me," Han retorted. "So yeah, I do."

Emmet realized that intervention was needed, stepping forward and placing himself between the two men, interrupting Bruce's comeback.

"Hey guys, maybe we just need a moment to cool down," he said, trying to smile.

"Get out of my way, kid." Han said with a scowl. "He owes me big time and I'm getting repaid now!"

"I know you're upset, and you have a pretty good reason to be," Emmet answered. "But we can figure something out to make everyone happy."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Bruce asked from behind him.

Emmet paused, thinking for a moment before holding a hand up. "Just give me a minute…" he said before heading for the door.

* * *

As soon as Emmet was outside, he reached for his cellphone, entering in the number he planned to call. The phone rang twice before it was answered

"Hello?" the voice of President Business inquired.

"Hey, President Business," Emmet spoke into his cell phone. "It's me, Emmet."

"Oh, hey Emmet!" the president said cheerfully "what are you calling me at this hour for?"

"Listen, I have a bit of a problem," Emmet started "Batman owes this guy a hyperdrive that we used to get into your tower on Takos Tuesday. That guy is here now and he's really mad. I don't mean to take advantage of your new good guy personality, but I could really use a hyperdrive right about now."

"A hyperdrive?" President Business echoed "Gee Emmet, I'm not so sure about that. I mean, those things aren't exactly cheap, ya know."

"Yeah, I figured," Emmet sighed "I just thought that, you being president of the world and all, that maybe you'd have a spare somewhere."

"Uh, no." came the response "not really."

Emmet scratched his head, trying to think. "Well, we did build an Octan ship with that hyperdrive in it to get in your tower. And it's probably still there, considering that don't take those things apart often, do you?"

"No,"

"Well, could we just take one off of those?" Emmet asked.

The other end of the conversation was silent for a second before President Business answered. "I guess…" he answered hesitantly.

Emmet sighed in relief "Thank you, sir! How soon can you have it over?"

"Well, can it wait until the party's over?" the President asked.

Emmet frowned "Wait, party?"

"Yeah, I'm at Batman's party right now!" he said happily.

"But…I'm at Batman's party," Emmet stated, confused "and I didn't see you anywhere."

"I went outside to check out Batman's yard décor," came the answer.

Emmet paused, quirking a brow before glancing off to his right, then turning to the left. There, about five feet from Emmet with his back turned to him, was President Business, talking into his cellphone. Emmet wondered both of them had managed to remain oblivious to each other's presence throughout their conversation.

"Hello?" President Business asked "Emmet, you still there?"

"Uhhm, well," Emmet began, talking into his phone again "it seemed like the guy was in a bit of a hurry. Can someone run it over, or…?"

"Well…I suppose I could have Good Cop run it over," the president told him "That should take around…eh, ten minutes or so."

"Perfect!" Emmet beamed "That'll do just the trick! Thanks President Business!"

"You're welcome, Emmet! See ya later!"

Emmet ended the call, heading back inside to leave President Business to his yard sightseeing tour.

* * *

True to President Business' word, Good Cop had arrived in exactly ten minutes with a hyperdrive unit. It seemed to be enough to satisfy the three space farers, because they had immediately taken it back to their ship, called the Millennium Falcon. They had left it in a nearby parking lot, so the journey didn't take too long. Bruce and Emmet had tagged along to see them off and to ensure that the hyperdrive actually worked.

After about thirty minutes or so, Chewbacca finished installing the hyperdrive unit, and fortunately for them, it seemed to have no problem adjusting to the Falcon's systems. It wasn't long before the ship was ready to leave. As Lando and Chewbacca warmed up the engines, Han took a moment to talk to Bruce and Emmet from the top of the boarding ramp.

"Well now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, causing Bruce to roll is eyes.

"Okay, you have your stupid hyperdrive," Bruce spat "are you happy now?"

"A little bit," Han answered "but it doesn't make up for the three days in the slug thing."

"For the love of…" Bruce huffed with annoyance.

Emmet shrugged "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah. You probably won't be seeing us for a while," Han told them "but, uh…thanks for helping us sort things out kid."

"You're welcome," Emmet replied with a friendly smile.

Han returned it as Lando came up behind him.

"Hey Han, we need to go. Now!" he told him.

"Right, one more second," Han replied. The space traveler turned back to the two at the bottom of the ramp. "hey, if you guys ever need a ship or a hyperdrive unit…"

Emmet and Bruce waited as Han paused.

"…then go ask someone else,"

And with those words, the boarding ramp to the ship closed, sealing off contact between the two parties. The engines of the Falcon began to make a loud noise as they warmed up. Emmet took a few steps back, but Bruce remained still, glaring at the closed entryway.

"Man, what a jerk. I hate that guy," he muttered.

"He's just in a bad mood," Emmet answered "I'm sure he's more pleasant when-"

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" a voice rang out, interrupting him.

"Wha-" Emmet began before the sound of laser fire rang out around him. Acting quickly, Bruce grabbed Emmet and pulled him to the ground as a gunfight between the Millennium Falcon and an unidentified party raged dangerously close to their position. Dust began to fly up as the Falcon lifted up off the ground, turning around in mid-air and taking off into the night. The lasers continued until the sound of the Falcon's engines faded into the distance.

The laser fire stopped, prompting Bruce and Emmet to rise off the ground slowly. The attackers, who turned out to be a group of about ten men in white armor and helmets, were more focused on the escaped ship.

"Well sir, they got away again…" one of them spoke, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet.

"Blast it! That's like the fifth time this month!" their leader shouted. "Command's going to be ticked when they hear about this!"

"So what do we tell them?" Another one asked.

"Wait, look!" one of them exclaimed, pointing directly at Bruce and Emmet, who froze at the gesture. "they must know something!"

Almost immediately, the armored men began to close in, their laser guns clicking as the weapons were loaded.

"Um…" Emmet said dumbly as his gaze darted between the ten armed soldiers. He and Bruce got to their feet, standing in defensive positions as the men inched forward slowly.

"In the name of the Empire, you two are under arrest for suspected conspiracy with Rebels!" their leader spoke up.

Bruce bared his teeth. "The one time I leave all my gear at home."

Emmet tried to reason with them, holding up his hands reassuringly "Woah, hang on! We can explain!"

Unfortunately, the armored men didn't seem interested in what he had to say.

"Put your hands up!" the leader barked "any sudden moves and we'll open fire!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a dark-shaped blur impacted with the back of the lead soldier, knocking him flat to the ground. The other men were startled at the unexpected development, staring at the new threat but unable to identify it.

"What the-" the nearest of them managed to mutter before the figure grabbed him and threw him into two of his colleagues. The newcomer moved quickly, but after a few seconds Emmet was able to see that it was none other than his girlfriend…

"Lucy?" Emmet said in surprise.

Lucy paid him no mind as she continued to beat the hapless gunmen, who tried and failed to defend themselves. A few lasers were fired, but none of them managed to do any harm. Emmet looked on in awe, finding that Lucy always managed to amaze him with her fighting skills. Bruce, on the other hand, took the window of opportunity to charge forward, slamming a fist into the nearest soldier and following up with a hard kick. After seeing that he was the only one not doing anything, Emmet rushed forward to help his friends.

The armored soldiers may have appeared threating with their guns and expressionless helmets, but they proved to be rather easy to beat at hand-to-hand combat. In a mere few seconds, the three master builders had managed to incapacitate all ten of them, leaving them moaning in pain on the ground.

Emmet grinned, looking over at his girlfriend. "You got here just in time, Lucy! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how did you know we were out here?"

"A better question is, how did you fight in that dress?" Bruce asked, sounding genuinely amazed.

Ignoring Bruce's comment, Lucy scowled at Emmet "I asked some of the guests where you went! You left me waiting by the front gates for nearly an hour!"

Emmet blinked "The front gates? What were you doing out there?"

"That's where we agreed to meet up! Remember?" she asked.

Emmet didn't respond at first, wincing nervously "Uh…I may have…forgotten that part of the plan…"

Lucy sighed in frustration. "You're lucky I like you." She muttered as she started back, grabbing Emmet's hand and pulling him along. "come on. Let's get back to the party while they're still holding it."

Emmet followed sheepishly, feeling rather embarrassed at both his ignorance and the fact that Bruce was walking next to him as Lucy dragged him by the hand to Wayne Manor. Therefore, he didn't really feel in the mood to hold a conversation. But unexpectedly, Bruce had something to say.

"Not that I needed any help, but…thanks for helping with that hyperdrive thing." He said, keeping his eyes forward the entire time.

Emmet gave him a surprised look. "You mean…you're not upset about getting cornered by those soldier guys?"

Bruce smirked mischievously. "You kidding? With that boring party and that annoying space guy, a little fist-fight is just what I needed."

Emmet's mouth turned downward, unsure of how to respond to that "I guess if you want to put it that way."

"So why did those soldiers want to shoot you anyways?" Lucy questioned, turning her head.

"We'll tell you all about it," Emmet mumbled "but can we get some punch first? I'm parched."

* * *

_For some reason, writing Batman/Bruce Wayne is hard for me. I've seen some Batman movies, but I'm not a Batman expert, so if I got anything wrong or if his character seems off, I apologize._

_Also, I tend to write fast, so I miss a lot of mistakes I make. Feel free to point them out._

_Anyway, if you got this far, thanks for reading!_

**(Update)**_ Once again, I thank all of those who have supported this story. It makes my day better to see the amount of faves/ comments._


End file.
